


Morning Wake up call!

by TheBisexualGirl15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Horny Alec Lightwood, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Malec, Sleepy Sex, Top Alec Lightwood, Wet Dream, Why Did I Write This?, not-so-sleepy-sex by the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBisexualGirl15/pseuds/TheBisexualGirl15
Summary: ' "Oh Magnus! Keep bouncing! Keep bouncing!" Alec encouraged Magnus to go faster as Magnus started riding him faster."Like this Alexander? Like this?" Magnus bounced faster"Oh yeah just like that!By the angel! I'm so close!" Alec gritted through his teeth."Yeah?" Magnus got off of and moved onto his hands and knees."Wha-""Finish it off shadowhunter!" Magnus teased jiggling his ass."Oh fuck!" Alec moaned out before getting up and easing himself back into- 'Alec was suddenly pulled out of his wet dream by the sound of the alarm. Magnus had told him to reset it, but he never got the chance to do it.Or Alec has a wet dream that makes him horny and only Magnus can help with that.I don't know why I wrote this...BUT I don't regret itNo but seriously...Why did I write this?Anyway I hope you enjoy❤





	Morning Wake up call!

**_'_ ** _"Oh Magnus! Keep bouncing! Keep bouncing!" Alec encouraged Magnus to go faster as Magnus started riding him faster._

_"Like this Alexander? Like this?" Magnus bounced faster_

"Oh yeah just like that!  
By the angel! I'm so close!" Alec gritted through his teeth.

_"Yeah?" Magnus got off of and moved onto his hands and knees._

_"Wha-"_

_"Finish it off shadowhunter!" Magnus teased jiggling his ass._

_"Oh fuck!" Alec moaned out before getting up and easing himself back into-_ _**'** _

Alec was suddenly pulled out of his wet dream by the sound of the alarm. Magnus had told him to reset it, but he never got the chance to do it.

He looked around and immediately gasped when he saw the bulge of his member popping out from under the red silky sheets.

"No, no, no go down right now!" Alec urgently whispered trying to make it go down.

Whispering didn't help because his member still stood there tall and proud. What also didn't help was Magnus' butt poking out from the red sheets.

Magnus' butt was always sexy. Especially when he wore those maroon jeans that hugged his butt just right. And they showed off every jiggle when he walked.

Alec tried to calm himself down but when the sunlight peeked out of the window showing off Magnus' beautiful tan skin, he couldn't control himself anymore.

Alec started kissing and suckling on Magnus' neck causing Magnus to stir in his sleep. He moved down Magnus' back savoring every inch of Magnus' body. Magnus kept stirring and moaning, but never wakes up.

Alec kept moving down kissing the two back dimples, right above Magnus' ass.

He then finally got to his destination and part the cheeks. He gently pecked it and then licked it teasingly. His licking increased when he heard Magnus start to wake up.

"Mmmm. Alexander?" Magnus looked around to see something poking out by his butt.

"Alexander-OH!" Magnus let out a small moan as Alec started thrusting his tongue in and out.

He took out his tongue and wet his fingers. He then entered one into Magnus' hole, causing Magnus to yelp.

"Ale-Alexander, what are..you...do...doing?" Magnus moaned out heavily as Alec stuck a second one in.

Alec leaned over to Magnus' ear "I had a wet dream about you. I tried to contain myself but I just couldn't." Alec added a third finger, hitting directly into the prostate.

"Ohhhhhhhhh" Magnus groaned.

"I couldn't contain myself and this juicy ass right here didn'g help." Alec smacked Magnus' ass causing Magnus to huff out a moan.

"Well...what happen...ed in...in this dr...dream?"

"Well you were riding me and bouncing on me like there was no tomorrow. Then you got on your hands and knees...but then I woke up before I could- What are you doing?" Alec was pushed back to the headboard.

"We're fulfilling your dream." Magnus climbed onto his lap and spit in his hand, rubbing up and down Alec's member.

"Wait Magnus. Are you sure your prepared enough?"

"Yeah I am" Magnus reassured him before lifting himself up only to be stopped, 

Alec looked up "Where's the lube?" Magnus pointed towards the the dresser. Alec then reached inside the dresser and took out the lube. He popped the top of the bottle opened and rubbed his shaft. He looked up to see Magnus giving him that "really" look. 

Alec rolled his eyes "I'm doing this because I love you and I don't want you hurt." 

Magnus smiled "I love you too." Magnus lifted himself up and sunk down onto Alec's now lubed member. 

Alec's eyes rolled back "Oh" 

"Just tell me when you want me to move." Magnus teased.

After a few moments "Okay. Move!" Alec strained out. Magnus nodded before he started moving his hips.

He slowly started to swivel his hips as Alec took hold of his waist. Magnus then started bouncing up and down.

"Oh you feel so much better than a dream!" Alec panted.

"Of course I do! I'm the real thing." Magnus teased before bouncing up and down faster.

Alec eyes rolled to the back of his head "Oh Magnus! I'm close!"

"Yeah?" Magnus gritted.

"Yeah!" Alec breathed out.

Magnus stopped moving and got up onto his hands and knees. He then looked over at Alec and winked.

"Come on Shadowhunter. Finish it off" Magnus teased wiggling his butt in the air.

"Oh fuck!" Alec got up and placed himself behind Magnus. He slid his member over Magnus' hole teasingly before putting it in.

"Ohhhh" Alec grunted before starting his pace. His thrust got deeper and deeper until he hit Magnus' prostate.

"Alexander I'm close!"

"Me too!"

Magnus' eyes rolled to the back of his head "I'm...cumming!" Alec bent down and bit his ear whispering

"Come for Mag"

"OH ALEXANDER!" Magnus burst like a firework as his cum stained the sheets. He then pushed his back to Alec's chest as Alec thrust more. 

Alec's thrust became more and more sloppy, until...

"OH MAGNUSSSSSS!"

Alec and Magnus rode out their highs before they plopped down onto the bed.

"Woah!"

"That was..."

"That was a great wake up call." Magnus smiled.

"Yeah it was." Alec smiled back as they intertwined their hands.

Alec leaned towards Magnus and kissed him lovingly before pulling him into a deep cuddle. 

"I love you." Magnus happily sighed out, looking up at Alec. 

Alec smiled down at him "I love you too." 

**_The end_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> I still don't know why I wrote this!
> 
> I still hope you liked it though❤
> 
> Tell me your thoughts and opinions on this! 
> 
> Hits, Kudos, Comment, Subscribe, Share! 
> 
> I would really appreciate it❤
> 
> Well till next time...
> 
> Jassy the Malec Lover❤...OUT!!!


End file.
